vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
AiSeNMa
AiSeNMa ist ein Song der von Sonika gesungen wird. Hintergrund AiSeNMa wurde als Single für das AiSeNMa Album veröffentlicht und verfügt über einen Remix von Guitar Hero Piano Zero. Es ist der zweite Song aus dem Album Lucid. Der Autor wollte die Texte vage halten, so kann der Song auf vielfältige Weise interpretiert werden. Lyrics |-|Englisch= Don't know where I am Forgot what happened My head wont stop banging And everything's blurring Close your eyes Can't let it get to me Don't let go Hold on to reality See the lies Don't succumb to it Keep your head I'm not going to quit The beat drops and it's game over Feeling numb everything's a blur I can't hold on any longer I'm losing it's getting stronger The beat drops and it's game over Feeling numb everything's a blur I can't hold on any longer I'm losing, it's getting stronger Aisenma-ma-ma-ma Aisenma ma Aisenma a_nes_a Aisenma ma Aisenma-ma-ma-ma Aisenma ma Aisenma a_nes_a Can't let it get in I have to make it through the night But I can't win Close your eyes Can't let it get to me Don't let go Hold on to reality See the lies Don't succumb to it Keep your head I'm not going to quit The beat drops and it's game over Feeling numb everything's a blur I can't hold on any longer I'm losing it's getting stronger The beat drops and It's game over Feeling numb everything's a blur I can't hold on any longer I'm losing it's getting stronger !!ERROR!! The beat drops and it's game over Feeling numb everything's a blur I can't hold on any longer I'm losing it's getting stronger The beat drops and it's game over Feeling numb everything's a blur I can't hold on any longer I'm losing it's getting stronger Aisenma-ma-ma-ma Aisenma ma Aisenma a_nes_a Aisenma ma Aisenma-ma-ma-ma Aisenma ma Aisenma a_nes_a |-|Deutsch= Ich weiß nicht wo ich bin Vergaß was passierte Mein Kopf hört nicht auf zu hämmern Und alles ist unscharf Schließ deine Augen Kann es nicht zu mir lassen Lass nicht los Halte dich an die Realität Sehe die Lügen Erlieg ihm nicht Behalte deinen Kopf Ich werde nicht aufhören Der Beat fällt und das Spiel ist aus Fühl mich taub alles ist verschwommen Ich kann nicht mer länger aushalten Ich verliere es wird stärker Der Beat fällt und das Spiel ist aus Fühl mich taub alles ist verschwommen Ich kann nicht mer länger aushalten Ich verliere, es wird stärker Aisenma-ma-ma-ma Aisenma ma Aisenma a_nes_a Aisenma ma Aisenma-ma-ma-ma Aisenma ma Aisenma a_nes_a Kann es nicht reinlassen Ich muss es durch die Nacht machen Aber ich kann nicht gewinnen Schließ deine Augen Kann es nicht zu mir lassen Lass nicht los Halte dich an die Realität Sehe die Lügen Erlieg ihm nicht Behalte deinen Kopf Ich werde nicht aufhören Der Beat fällt und das Spiel ist aus Fühl mich taub alles ist verschwommen Ich kann nicht mer länger aushalten Ich verliere es wird stärker Der Beat fällt und das Spiel ist aus Fühl mich taub alles ist verschwommen Ich kann nicht mer länger aushalten Ich verliere, es wird stärker !!ERROR!! Der Beat fällt und das Spiel ist aus Fühl mich taub alles ist verschwommen Ich kann nicht mer länger aushalten Ich verliere es wird stärker Der Beat fällt und das Spiel ist aus Fühl mich taub alles ist verschwommen Ich kann nicht mer länger aushalten Ich verliere, es wird stärker Aisenma-ma-ma-ma Aisenma ma Aisenma a_nes_a Aisenma ma Aisenma-ma-ma-ma Aisenma ma Aisenma a_nes_a Kategorie:Song Kategorie:SONiKA Kategorie:CircusP